jediacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege: Korriban Valley
Siege: Korriban Valley (see: Siege (description) ) Map: mp/siege_korriban Korriban Valley Siege is the 2nd out of 3 Siege maps considering the popularity. Its plot takes us to a slightly modified Jedi Academy game ending - Ragnos cult tries to ressurect their Dark Lord and defend the temple with his grave while the Jedi Order attempts to destroy it to prevent his come back. What is special about this Siege map is that only Jedi and Sith fight here (there are no gunner classes). Due to map construction the battle will often turn into the mines spam, which, however, does not have to spoil the fun - everybody just blow themselves up and the ones who remain alive push the game forward. |-| Classes:Imperial= |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Dark Jedi Mauler: Forged into a killing machine a Dark Jedi Mauler combines mastery of the double-bladed lightsaber with Force rage and Force Grip to obliterate all opposition. | Weapon: | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Dark Jedi Destroyer: This heavy weapons is well trained in dark Force powers, utilizing many different powers, but mastering none. Although he carries a saber, he prefers the destructive nature of his powers over his blade. | Weapon: | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,00 |Dark Jedi Demolitionist: this Dark Jedi has been instructed in the ways of the single lightsaber strong combat style and the use of explosives. | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 85 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Dark Jedi Invader: This Dark Jedi is physically weaker than other team members, but uses his speed and stealth abilities to achieve his objectives. | Weapon: | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,00 |Dark Jedi Cultist: Trained to use the single saber medium and strong combat styles, this cultist has multiple purposes. He has Force Jump 3 and Team Energize 3, which can restore Force power to his teammates. | }} | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Dark Jedi Duelist: This Dark Jedi has scant offensive and defensive Force Powers but is unequaled in the art of combat with two lightsabers. | | | | | }} }} |-| Classes:Rebel= |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Warrior: Trained in the art of double-bladed lightsaber combat, hic kicks can suprise enemy lightsaber duelists. This Jedi is also trained to use Force absorb and Force Protect. | Weapon: | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Knight: The Jedi Knight has trained in all three styles of single-lightsaber combat and has a wide range of useful powers, including Force Jump 3. | Weapon: Force Powers: | | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,00 |Jedi demolitionist: A very specialised Jedi, trained to use explosives in addition to a single lightsaber, medium combat style, the demolitionist has only a few low-level powers. | | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 85 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Scout: This vanguard member is physically weaker than other team members, but uses his speed and stealth abilities to achieve his objectives. | Weapon: | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Healer: This support member has great interest in saving lives. The Healer can move quickly and stealthily in order to heal her teammates. | }} | | | | | | | | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Duelist: This Jedi has moderate offencive and defencive Force powers but is unequaled in the art of combat with two lightsabers. | | | | | | }} }} Category:Event Guide Category:Siege